American Outlaw
by Rae2248
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive and Sebastian made their way to the states to expand Ciel's growing company. Along their journey to establish an expansion in Los Angeles they run into a woman who is wanted from the law. Meeting this woman quickly changed their quest that they originally set out to do.
1. Chapter 1

**BLACK BUTLER CHARACTERS BELONG TO YANA TOBOSO.**

OC's Belong to me.

* * *

A loud whistle pierced the air. The lone deer scattered away from the train tracks. The ground rumbled and shook as the train made its way across the tracks. The train carried passengers from New York City to the City of Angels. On board the train sat a young blue haired noble. He gazed out the window, watching the barren land whiz past. Across from the boy was a jet black butler. A smirk was pulled across the butlers face as he stared at the boy. The butlers gaze was eerie and vicious. The boy caught the butlers gaze in the window. He gave the butler a dead look.

The boy sat back against the seat and looked at the butler before him.

"Sebastian, how much longer until we reach Los Angeles." The boy broke the silence, his English accent thick and posh.

The butler, Sebastian pulled a pocket watch out of his tailcoat. He flicked open the watch and glanced at the time, before shutting it. He placed it back in his pocket. "It will be 20 minutes until we arrive in Los Angeles." A smirk spread across his face. "The city of Angels."

The boy glanced at the butler, giving him a look of disgust, before staring back out the window.

* * *

Hooves pounded against the dusty terrain. The noise echoed off the small canyons within the dusty mountain that hasn't been smoothed out to build the tall skyscrapers that will soon come to be. A black coat shined in the blazing sun, yet was slightly matted with dust and sweat. The stallion swerved to miss a falling rock from above. It's owner clutched on tightly, directing her horse to escape. Dust flew up into the air behind them as they were chased by the law.

The woman smirked as she cut a quick corner, losing them quickly, as they scrambled to take the turn as sharp as her. She urged her horse on up the narrow mountain and out of sight. She slowed the horse down to a trot after getting away from the law. The black beauty snorted loudly and followed a narrow walkway back down the mountain, away from the Pinkertons.

The two of them were headed towards the growing city. The woman had business to attend to with the folk that lived there. Unfortunately she got sidetracked when Pinkertons spotted her and her horse. She patted the side of her horses neck, calming the horse down as it's hooves every now and then slipped off the narrow pathway.

The dangerous trail took them back down to the valley. It was a way for outlaws to lose the law and make it back into the city. No sheriff or Pinkerton would take this dangerous path to follow after outlaws. They would rather turn back and catch them in the city limits. The horse snorted loudly, its eyes wide with fear as the rocks underneath it's hooves gave away. The woman pulled at the reigns to keep the horse on the path. The path slowly began to spread out wider as they made their way further down the mountain. It soon spread out into flat land and they took off through the valley.

The tall city buildings came into view as they made their way towards the city. A loud whistle pierced the air to the right of the woman. She caught sight of the New York train pulling into the city limits. From what she could tell, the train was probably full of rich people from New York who came to the City of Angels to expand their business into the growing city, or folk who came to the city to get rich by striking oil. She rolled her eyes at the thought of all these people expecting to live a great life here in the City of Angels. She urged her horse on into the city.

The woman pulled a cloak over her head to keep herself hidden from the law. She needed to get in and out of the city quickly and quietly.

* * *

The boy stood around the train station impatiently, he was waiting for his butler Sebastian to bring a carriage around with the luggage. The boy took in the sight of the city before him, it was large, but not as large as London. Yet. A Carriage pulled up to the waiting area in front of the station. Sebastian hopped off the carriage.

"Young Master." Sebastian opened the carriage door for the boy. The boy glared at Sebastian before getting into the carriage.

The carriage wasn't as extravagant as the carriages at the Phantomhive Manor, but it would do for now. As soon as the boy sat down, the horses took off down the brick roads. They were headed towards the Mayor of the city's Manor. The boy took in how the Cities buildings were separated compared to how the London buildings were all connected in some way. There were many shops that lined the streets of Los Angeles. The boy's eyes widened when he noticed a shadow in the alley way as his carriage passed. He couldn't tell who or what is was, he leaned into the window to try and get a better look, but the carriage had already moved far away from whatever was lingering in the shadows of the alleyway.

The carriage moved out of the bustling city and more towards the quiet countryside. A large manor sat in the hills that were just outside of the city, where one day it would be known as the Hollywood Hills. To the boy, the manor was big, but it was nothing compared to his.

The carriage rolled up the manor, and pulled around to the front of the door. Sebastian let go of the reigns and hopped off the carriage. He pulled his tail coat down, fixing it before opening the carriage door to let his young master out. The front door of the manor flung open to reveal a chubby, yet older man balding man. Maids in tow behind the man as he hurriedly ran down the manor steps.

"Ah! Earl Phantomhive!" The man exclaimed. "Welcome to the city of Angels!"

The boy - Earl Phantomhive stared at the man bored, almost like he most definitely didn't want to be there. He turned away from the man's hand, that was held out to be shook.

"Sebastian" He motioned with his cane towards the luggage on the back of the carriage. Sebastian bowed slightly and headed to remove the luggage.

"Wait! Let my maids take your luggage to your room, afterall it must have been a very long trip here" The man exclaimed, ushering his four maids to grab the luggage. The maids rushed over to the back of the carriage, taking the luggage away from Sebastian who stood there shocked for a split second, before moving to stand back behind his master.

Earl Phantonhive and Sebastian followed the man into the Manor as he ushered them inside to show them around. The Manor was overly decorated, like they were trying to make it look like an English Nobles home.

The man spoke quickly. "It's an honor to have a noble like you in Los Angeles, Earl Phantomhive." The man practically shook with excitement.

The boy - Earl Phantomhive hummed at his words. He wasn't too pleased to be here, but it was an excellent time to expand his company into the states. The boy glanced at Sebastian, who caught his eye.

Sebastian cleared his throat, cutting the man off. "I beg your pardon Mayor Trinton, but my young master would like to rest from our long travel."

The man - Mayor Trinton stopped short and dabbed his sweating forehead. "Ah, yes. Mary-Ann, could you please show Earl Phantomhive and his butler to their room?" He turned towards the young maid waiting at his side. The maid, Mary-Ann nodded her head and motioned for Earl Phantomhive and Sebastian to follow.

Earl Phantomhive and Sebastian followed the quiet maid to their room. The room was tucked at the end of a hallway, far away from everything else. Mary-Ann unlocked the bedroom door and stood aside to let them in. She bowed slightly to the Earl.

Earl Phantomhive enter the room, with Sebastian following after him. Sebastian smiled at Mary-Ann before closing the door behind them. The room was filled with the luggage already waiting for them. The Earl collapsed onto the bed and loosened the tie around his neck.

"I want to get back to England as soon as we can." The boy let out an annoyed sigh.

"Ah, but young master you haven't even had a chance to get to take in the city." Sebastian smirked, arranging the young earls clothes into the dressers that danced along the walls.

The boy glared at his butler; annoyed with his constant remarks. He let out a sigh and stared at the ceiling. He had a feeling that this trip was going to be a long one.

* * *

I'm back at writing a fanfiction! Unfortunately I will no longer be writing my other black butler fanfictions. I hope you enjoy this chapter and the start of this story, I do want to apologize for it not being grammatically written right. I am very rusty at writing, so please bear with me. I also do not have a schedule to post chapters, so they will be posted when I am able to post them.

Thanks for reading!

P.s. Please don't steal my story idea or OC's. This story idea will eventually fit into the Manga.

-Rae


	2. Chapter 2

**BLACK BUTLER CHARACTERS BELONG TO YANA TOBOSO.**

OC's Belong to me.

* * *

The woman maneuvered through the darkened mostly moonlit city. The only lighting beside the moon was the gas streetlights and the Saloons that were open for night time drunks. She pulled open the nearest Saloon door and strolled in. The bar was filled with drunken oil/mine workers who finally finished up for the night. A couple of rich men were spread out at tables in the darkest corners, furthest away from the mob bosses that ran the Saloon. The drunks spilled around the Saloon dancers.

The woman moved passed the many men who hovered around the bar and towards the back of the stage. Saloon dancers moved about backstage to and for from the stage to their dressing room. The smell of cigar hit the woman strongly in the nose. She jerked back away from the Saloon dancer who stumbled off the back entrance to the stage, the saloon dancer seemed to be mostly intoxicated from the men buying her continuous drinks.

The woman rolled her eyes and searched for the person she was looking for. A woman sat in front of a dressing room mirror with a corset on too tight, applied heavy makeup to her face. Her blonde hair was high up in a bun, with loose curls falling out. The Saloon girl gasped as she saw who was standing behind her in the mirror.

"Amanda!" The Saloon girl rose from her chair and hugged the woman - Amanda - behind her. The Saloon girl could barely believe who was standing before her.

Amanda hugged the Saloon girl back. She pulled back and smiled at the woman before her.

"Long time no see, Gretchen." Gretchen grinned and pulled back to take a good look at Amanda.

"Yah look'n just like 'em rugg'id outlaws, Mandy." Amanda rolled her eyes at the nickname Gretchen had given her many years ago, during her time as a Saloon girl.

"Of course, I have to keep the image up; or else the male outlaws will think I've grown weak."

"Yer' right." Gretchen paused to take a glance over the woman she had once mentored. She was proud of the woman that Amanda had turned out to be. "Sit." She motioned towards the chair next to hers.

Amanda took a seat next to Gretchen, she was so happy to see her best friend/mentor that took her in when her life had fallen apart. Amanda's smile dropped as she gazed at the woman before her. Gretchen noticed the change in her demeanor and placed her hand on Amanda's hand.

"Wut wrong, Mandy?" Gretchen asked.

Amanda let out a long sigh and shook her head. Tears began to fall down her dirty face. "The city is growing and the Mayor is pushing my family out on the road once again, breaking the treaty that was put in place."

"They can't do that, can they?" She asked, concerned for Amanda's only family that she had left.

"No, but the mayor has Flavio Angelo backing him. They want to expand the city to bring more rich folk in."

"Flavio Angelo? Ain't that thee mob boss?"

"Yes."

"That illegal!" Gretchen jumped to her feet letting go of Amanda's hand. She curled her fists into her chest. "I alway knew thee law were corrupt'n!"

Amanda ushered her friend to sit back down. She didn't want any of the other Saloon girls to catch wind of what they were talking about. Saloon girls didn't exactly keep their mouth shut when it came to serious stuff. Gretchen sat back down in her chair, angry at what the Mayor and the law was allowing.

Gretchen lowered her voice to a whisper. "I think'n yah should take yer family in thee Mountainside."

Amanda nodded her head. "That's what I plan to do, but after I move them I'm going to scope out what Flavio and Mayor Trinton are doing."

"Sounds like a good'n. Do be careful, I need'n yah alive." Gretchen patted Amanda's knee.

Amanda rolled her eyes and smiled at the older woman. She really missed her talks with Gretchen, and the jokes she cracked, but their paths had separated when something went horribly wrong when she worked as a Saloon girl. Amanda looked cautiously around before leaning in towards Gretchen. She lowered her voice.

"Have you found out who killed my parents yet?"

Gretchen shook her head. "Not yet."

Amanda leaned back with a sigh; Gretchen had been looking into finding her parents killers for years, after the law turned the case over saying it was a cold case. She originally didn't want Gretchen to get involved, but the older woman dug her claws into her to find out why someone so young with so much potential was working in a Saloon.

"Don't fret, we'll find 'em." Gretchen smiled at Amanda, a motherly smile that she always gave Amanda. "Yer Father 'n Mother were wonderful people yah know."

Amanda smiled at Gretchen and nodded her head. "Yes, I know"

"Especially yer father wit his posh British accent." Amanda rolled her eyes at Gretchen. "Yer Father was definitely a Handsome fella, I would've tried to git wit him if it weren't -"

"Alrighty, that is enough!" Amanda exclaimed jumping to her feet.

Gretchen stood up and pushed Amanda lightly. "I'm only joke'n girl." She smiled at Amanda. "Yer Mother was my best frien', I would've never done somethin' like that to er'"

"I know" Amanda leaned in and hugged Gretchen. She pulled away from the older woman and smiled before leaving the dressing room. She turned to look back at her old friend, who shouted back towards her.

"Go on Cowgirl! Break 'em law followers yah outlaw!" Amanda smiled at Gretchen and made her way out of the Saloon she once called home.

As soon as Amanda stepped out of the Saloon doors, she quickly ducked in an alleyway next to the Saloon. A Sheriff and a few Pinkertons walked down the almost empty roads with their oil lamps.

"Where is that outlaw." one of them growled out. She knew they were looking for her.

"The Mayor wants her gone. She's the only thing standing in the way of Flavio and the Mayors plans." The sheriff barked, shining the oil lamp into the alleyway next to the Saloon. The alleyway was dark and bare, except for a few boxes and barrels that were meant to be picked up and thrown out.

A black shadow escaped through the darkened alleyways and made its way towards the Black stallion that rested quietly on the outside of the city. The horse rose its head and perked its ears towards the shadow rushing towards it. The horse remained calm and stared at the shadowy figure. A hand placed itself on the horses muzzle before sliding across the horses neck to grab the saddle. The shadow hopped on the back of the stallion and kicked the horse in a gallop. The horse and the shadowy figure rode away from the city.

* * *

Thank you for reading!

Also according to history Saloon girls were more or less just Dancers. Literally just Dancers.

-Rae


End file.
